


Facts of Life

by monotufu



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Image, Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monotufu/pseuds/monotufu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>If you're okay with writing mpreg, could you write a stoyd where Stiles is pregnant and he's insecure with how big he is compared to all the others girls and guys in the pack, and he thinks he's fat and unattractive</p>
<p>Standing in front of the floor length mirror Stiles turned to the side again. The bedroom he shared with his mate was dimly lit, and shadows fell over his round belly.</p>
<p>“Kid, can’t you just. I don’t know, suck it in a bit?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facts of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is just Erica and Stiles, but Boyd did get Stiles preggers. So it's Stoyd.

Standing in front of the floor length mirror Stiles turned to the side again. The bedroom he shared with his mate was dimly lit, and shadows fell over his round belly.

“Kid, can’t you just. I don’t know, suck it in a bit?” As always, he didn’t receive an answer. He felt his eyes prickle as he stared at his favourite red sweater, the zipper only done up for about an inch before it met his distended stomach.

“Damn it.” He angrily swiped the tears away, tore of the sweater, and stomped his way to Boyd’s side of the dresser.

“Fine. I guess I’ll just not were my own fucking clothes for the next three months. Whatever, it’s fine.” His voice stuttered and another tear slipped out.   
As he tried to calm himself down he slid his arms into Boyd’s loosest sweater, the soft material helping him breathe easier.

A knock on the door frame brought him out of his thoughts.

“Hey Stiles. Are you okay?” Erica walked into the room, eyes flitting between his stomach and his face.

“Yeah, I’m just having a moment. My, uh, my clothes don’t fit right anymore. It’s stupid.”

She met his eyes with an understanding smile, but her eyes were sad. 

Whatever else the bite may have fixed for her it hadn’t worked on her ovaries.

“Can I…?” She reached a hand out towards where Junior was growing steadily.

“Of course. I keep telling you that you don’t have to ask.” She smiled again, and placed her hand over his cub. Taking a shaky breath she closed her eyes. Opening them again she brought them to meet his, some of the sadness fading away.

“You know, I think you look beautiful.” 

“You’re just trying for Godmother status.” 

She chuckled, knowing that she was already a shoe-in for the title. Her face turned serious.

“You are beautiful, and if you feel fat just remember that you are growing your very own person in there. It’ll be worth it.”

“Thanks.” He smiled shyly, feeling as though they’d had this conversation when his Chucks hadn’t fit his swollen feet.

“Just think, this means we can go buy you knew clothes for the rest of your pregnancy. I wonder if they make Batman maternity clothes?” She grabbed his hand and dragged him gently from the room. Stiles smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I really just love Erica you guys.


End file.
